Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Stories
by Wolf E. Urameshi
Summary: Sora has defeated Ansem and restores his home to its former glory, but what he doesn't realize is his adventure is just beginning. His Untold Stories have now surfaced. Please read and review! PART B OF BOOK ONE POSTED!
1. Prologue: Premonitions

**Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Stories**

**  
By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Started: 2005-10-01**

**Finished: -**

**Disclaimer: ****All**** Kingdom**** Hearts and Disney elements portrayed in this story are property of Square Enix and the aforementioned company; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters are property of their owners and used with permission, when applicable. This fanfic may also be posted soon in Fan Corner section as well as the Gargoyles Fanfiction Archive at the Gargoyles Fans Website, I have not decided yet.**

**Author's Note: Hello to all of you! My name is Wolf E. Urameshi. I am a fanfic writer and this is officially the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I write. However, this is the only entry I will post right now, since I am also currently working in three different fanfics; however, I will try my very best to finish them soon so I can continue this. This prologue's supposed to bring some 'premonitions' of what's to come. This fanfic takes place right after the first Kingdom Hearts but a short while before Chain of Memories. The Disney 'worlds' to be included here are still to be determined (except for the Disney cartoon _Gargoyles_, which I have reserved especially for the ending.) It is composed of three chapters or 'books' that explain Sora's 'untold stories' that have not yet been revealed (at least in my universe.) For a final note, even though I am writing three fanfics, please be on standby, I will _not _abandon this one. I just need to finish those before I can work on this. I sincerely hope you enjoy this prologue! By the way, this is not a script; the following are quotes about the future portions of this fic. Please note that they are original quotes, they are not featured in any KH game, however, any quotes featured here that were also in one of the games is entirely coincidential.  
**

**Prologue: _Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Stories_**

_"I am... Someone; just a small speck in one of many places. My name has no significance. At least, that's what I thought... Until I met him. Such a young boy, with a weapon in hands and a fierce spirit burning within him. I could not possibly fathom at his sense of right and wrong."_

_"This boy's name is Sora. And these... Are his **Untold Stories.**"_

_

* * *

_

**_"Your inner spirit... It is strong!"_**

**_"He left us forty years ago! Why must I be his friend?"_**

**_"Your Majesty, no!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"If only I could release my darkness..."_**

**_"Why are you doing this...?"_**

**_"The darkness is your place."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"No! I won't give in!"_**

**_"My strengths are my friends!"_**

**_"The darkness is calling you..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"I hate you!"_**

**_"Please stop! Stop it!"_**

**_"Nostrum lux lucis est spes!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"I won't let you hurt my friends!"_**

**_"Th_****_ank you."_**

**_"You're playing with fire."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Beware of her_****_, Riku_****_. She is dangerous_****_."_**

**_"_****_Celes!"_**

**_"You were the one. And still are."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Sora is my friend! You're the enemy!"_**

**_"Our duty is to _****_aid_****_ His Majesty!"_**

**_"Our journey is limitless..."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Sora, let's seal the Keyhole... Together!"_**

**_"_****_Ou_****_r Keyblade_****_s_****_will_****_never be _****_the same."_**

**_"_****_I am darkness itself!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"_****_Light_****_is_****_ about hope!"_**

**_"_****_Our beliefs are within _****_us and _****_the people!"_**

**_"How could you?"_**

**_

* * *

"_****_Tempus Fugit... Time flies."_**

**_

* * *

_**  
_"Your journey is just beginning, Sora..."_

_"Who are you...? Why are you telling me this?"_

_"I'm telling you, because you are the one. And I am... A friend__, just like Goofy and Donald__."_

_"How do you know their names?"_

_"I don't know. I just do."_

_

* * *

"Is that not your wish?"_

_"Yeah... I want to be the way I was again."_

_"You cannot destroy the darkness within you, Riku."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"__Because everyone has it.__ Without it and the light, there would be no balance, and we would not even stand.__"_

_

* * *

_

___"Our lives are intertwined, you know that..."_

___"If you say so, where was Goliath then?"_

___"You still don't understand, because your hatred is blinding you."_

___"What are you trying to tell me?"_

___"That I don't think you'll understand. You probably never will__, Brooklyn__."_

___

* * *

_

___"Beware of that woman. She is dangerous, my friends."_

___"How dangerous?"_

___"Dangerous in the term that she could end your crusade, which is a brave one."_

___

* * *

_

___"Your ideals cannot prevail, robot!"_

___"What proof do you have?"_

___"Your darkness and lusts__, you robotic menace__!"_

___

* * *

_

___"__This is your last chance! Either stop and be forgiven or continue and be destroyed!__"_

___

* * *

_

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Stories**_

_**Book 1: ******__"Heavenly Premonition"_

_**Book 2: ******__"Dual Strenghts"_

_**Book 3: ******__"Tempus Fugit"_

_**Coming Soon**_

_**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**_

_**Please review**** and thanks for reading!**_


	2. 1 Heavenly Premonition, Part A

**Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Stories**

**–Book One: _Heavenly Premonition_–**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Disclaimer: ****All**** Kingdom**** Hearts, Disney and Final Fantasy characters and elements are property of Square Enix and Disney; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters are property of their original owners and used with permission, when applicable. **

**Started: 2005, ****October 8, 2005**

**Finished: -**

**A/U: Hello! As promised, here is book one of my Kingdom Hearts fanfic. Also, I have decided what worlds Sora will visit, and the three are based on _cartoon _series, and not movies: In Book One, he will come to the world of _Kim Possible_. In Book Two, after taking care of some major situations, he will visit the world of _American Dragon Jake Long_ (quite popular on Disney Channel), and then the big finale will be in the world of _Gargoyles_, but in the environment of episode 56, _'Future Tense.'_ However, this fic was originally meant to be a Gargoyles crossover, so the main character of the series, Goliath, will make an appearance between parts of all three books, although he hasn't shown up in book one... Yet. All I ask in return is that you please review this if you have read it; if you read it in and/or in the Gargoyles Fans Website (Fanfiction Section), then feel free to send me an email if you want to comment, but _no flames._ Any and all insulting emails will be deleted and ignored, and I will report you to the corresponding email provider for spam and harassment. That cleared up, many thanks and enjoy!**

–_Untold Stories Tome One: 'Heavenly Premonition', Part A_–

"Sora! Wait up, don't leave us behind!" A raspy voice demanded from behind a boy clad in a white and red outfit as two more people, one of them being a duck with a sailor's outfit and the other with an orange suit with blue pants and long boots appeared behind him. They now stood on a dirty, patched path that stood right in the middle of a gigantic, green field that had many twists and turns that deceived anyone. Peace was all that existed in this magical place.

"What is it, Donald? Afraid I'll beat you?" Sora taunted as he stopped, turned around and snickered quietly, but Donald wouldn't hear any of it.

"Well, you're one to talk! Did you forget who taught you magic in the first place?" Donald demanded and at the same time reprimanded Sora, but the boy refused to hear it as well.

"Oh, really?" Sora and Donald took out their respective weapons (Sora summoned his Keyblade and Donald took out his magic staff) and stood in a fighting stance, ready to take it out on each other. However, the remaining member of the party refused to let them fight.

"No, please, we don't have to fight! Ah-hyuck, I should know, it's something the King told me!" The person implored, to which the two sighed and put away their weapons.

"...Goofy's right, this fighting's useless. Um, why were we fighting in the first place?" Sora asked, confused and forgetting that he taunted Donald in the first place.

"I don't know..." Donald replied, shaking his head with confusion, just as Sora did. However, their moment of confusion was interrupted by the skies turning black, and drops announcing the coming of two things: Either it was rain, or it was a portion of the darkness they faced a long time ago.

"Huh?" Sora's hand went for the Keyblade and held it as he stared at the skies twist and turn with thunder. He stared at it, confused. "What's... going on?" Suddenly, though, the skies started to clear, and the heavens cleared again. In a strange matter of seconds, everything was back to normal.

Donald and Goofy stared at the sky, transfixed on these events, but Sora was clueless. "What _was_ this all about?" Donald wondered aloud with a grunt as he put away his staff, but Goofy was clinging to his mind for dear life.

"_Gawrsh_, I don't like this... Can't we turn back or something?" Goofy asked them but Donald put on a tantrum.

"Are you _mad?_ We have to find His Majesty, remember? We can't just run away—!" Donald was starting to regret that word, because once they turned to face Goofy, the bunch froze. A mysterious person with a black, hooded raincoat stared at them, silent. This was a sign for Sora and the others to take out their weapons.

"Who are you?" Sora inquired, but the figure didn't respond. "Answer me! What do you want?" Silence was the person's answer.

Donald's patience was replaced by sheer fury. "Hey! He's talking to you! Answer him!" Donald yelled but the figure chuckled lightly. "I've had it! Take this! **Fire!**" Donald's staff let out a howl as a small ball of flame went flying at the person, but it just took out a weapon and blew it away. But it just wasn't a weapon: _It was a Keyblade_.

"A Keyblade! That's impossible! I thought only I and the King could use it!" Sora gasped out aloud as the figure put it away and spoke in a really low yet gentle and sort of young voice.

**_"You're playing with fire."_** That said, the figure turned and walked away, but Sora wasn't satisfied with one sentence.

"Wait, what do you mean! Get back here!" Sora immediately ran towards this mysterious fellow but saw himself on the ground, for he had leaped at the person, and saw that he disappeared.

"Sora! Are you alright!" Goofy asked Sora as he helped him up, the latter scratching his head.

"Yeah, I think—Wha?" When they turned, they were too shocked to even move. Some sort of blue vortex lay in their way. It seemed to be a pathway to another world, but it was different. Normally they'd reach other worlds by way of Gummi Ships, but _this_?

"This is new..." Sora managed to say after a few seconds. The light seemed to bewitch him, but fortunately no harm was done. "Hey, guys, think we should cross?"

Donald and Goofy shook their heads quickly and in unison, "No-no! Who knows what kinds of monsters await there?" Goofy reclaimed, but Sora frowned.

"Oh, come on! We've fought Heartless before, but can't we fight an itsy-bitsy monster?" The two were silent at this.

"...He has a point..." The two managed to reply in harmony as they stared at each other, seeing Sora had a point.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sora commanded as he stepped forward in a rush, and disappeared in the mythical light.

The two stared, dumbfounded, but the moment they realized what was going on... **"Hey! Wait for us!" **They chased right after Sora, and vanished in the light. However, behind a nearby tree, the same figure that had appeared before was watching.

"So... The idiots _did_ want to cross after all..."

* * *

At first glance, all Sora saw was but a blue light that nearly blinded him, but soon, his sight cleared, and saw he was floating in a 'pool' of emptiness, accompanied by his friends Goofy and Donald, who were following him. Soon, they saw what seemed to be a funny-looking landscape. However, all they knew once they crossed the rift between dimensions was nothing.

_"Hello? Hey, you guys all right?"_ The voice that shouted to Sora was that of a girl, but who was it? He slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw was neither Goofy nor Donald- of course they wouldn't be, this was a girl. She had green eyes and long, reddish hair that went down her back, with a green shirt and a pair of baggy jeans. She was joined by another boy with blonde hair, a red jersey with jeans and white sneakers. A strange, furless animal was on the shoulder, muttering animal talk.

"Oh, my head... Where am I?" Sora asked as he slowly got up, and saw many, many houses, very similar to Traverse Town, but only that it was sunny and few people were around.

"Are you okay? Where are you from, anyway?" The boy asked, but he was hit in one of his ribs by the girl. "Ow, okay, okay, cut it out!"

"_Ron!_ He just woke up! By the way, you're in _Middleton_, silly. Anyway, what's your name?" She asked very polite and cheerfully. This was motivating enough for Sora.

"Um, my name is Sora. And..." He looked around, and saw that Goofy and Donald were already standing behind him as well. What caught his eye is that they now had the very same outfits they used to have when they traveled with Sora: Donald had a mage's suit that was blue with two zippers at their sides, and so did his hat; Goofy had a green and silver outfit with metal boots. "They're my friends, Donald the Duck and Goofy."

"Well, nice to meet you! You can call me Kim Possible, and this is my friend Ron Stoppable. Also, that little animal on his shoulder is his naked mole rat, Rufus."

"Um, hi, it's nice to meet you. Thanks for the help, by the way. I forgot to thank you properly," Sora admitted as Kim just shrugged and Ron smiled.

"No biggie, I just couldn't afford to leave you alone!" Kim replied as Sora looked around, amazed at this place. Luckily no Heartless had invaded this world... _Yet._ Suddenly, a beeping tone, sort of like a song, came from one of Kim's pockets. She quickly scampered around them until she pulled out some sort of blue box. It was very tiny and seemed to have red things all over it. Surprisingly, Kim spoke on it. "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?"

_"Kim, seems we got trouble again,"_ Another boy's voice rang on it as Sora and his friends took a step back; this was very similar to the Gummi Ships, but obviously more advanced.

"Don't tell me Drakken is trying some stupid stunt again!"

_"Actually he is, and Shego is in the fun too, but... There's something really odd about this one, wanna flip?"_

"Fire away, I'm used to it by now," Kim asked as Wade sighed.

"Well, he's trying to topple the Middleton Mall with some sort of army of black, odd things he keeps calling, 'Heartless.' I have honestly never seen or heard of anything such as _this._"

Sora and company gasped at the mention of the word. _Did this Wade fellow really mention the word Heartless?_ "Heartless? What on Earth is that?" Kim asked, really lost now.

"Actually, K.P, I think you have your answer around you...!" Ron stuttered with fear as Kim and Sora looked around, only to see a whole army of Heartless. And some of them resembled the thing Ron hated worst: Monkeys. Ron stepped back and stood as close to Kim as distance would allow.

"Well, I hope you enjoy fighting our latest allies, Kimmie!" A female voice announced with resentful accord as Kim looked up at a woman dressed in green, with black hair and really odd skin color.

"Shego! I should've known!"

"Well, this is getting old. I'll just leave them here to take care of you, while I enjoy bringing down Bueno Nacho and Club Banana." She cackled as her arms and legs glowed green and she left.

"No, not Bueno Nacho!" Ron yelled in despair while Kim assumed a braver position.

"Now's not the time, Ron!" She yelled at him as Sora and his friends took out their respective weapons, but Kim was puzzled at Sora's. "A giant key? Why have a key for a weapon?"

"Sorry, no time to explain! Tell you later!" Sora yelled as they cuddled up together, staring at the approaching group.

The Heartless leaped at them mercilessly as Ron ran for it. "Gah, Heartless monkeys! Run for your lives!" Ron screamed in a high-pitched voice in despair as Sora and company assumed a fighting position, and started to fight against their newfound enemies. Sora's Keyblade swiped down on them as he cut them asunder, Goofy spun around knocking them out and Donald used magic spells constantly on them, causing all sorts of effects.

Kim, however, was a different story. She constantly performed acrobatics as she evaded the attacks and jumped around, doing martial arts with her hands and legs as she beat them up. The monkeys were chasing Ron as he ran, throwing whatever he found in his way at them, successfully destroying them. "K.P, behind you!" Ron yelled at Kim as she turned and saw Shego behind her. Her hands and legs were green.

"Don't tell me you bought that whole Bueno Nacho and Club Banana story!" She taunted, Kim giving her a stern look.

"Actually, I didn't. Ron did," she replied, and before they even knew about it, they were already exchanging blows as Sora and the others were destroying the Heartless one by one.

"Hyaa, Fire! Thunder!" Donald's shouts rang indistinct across Sora's ears as he blasted his enemies with magic spells.

"Ah-hyuck, come on!" Goofy taunted as he defended himself and attacked simultaneously with his trusty shield, the Heartless being in a daze with each blow.

"Ha! Take this!" Sora taunted as he fought the enemies, cutting them in half but when he saw Kim fighting with Shego, he knew she was in trouble. "Uh-oh, she needs help!" He ran at Shego and hit her with the Keyblade so hard it would leave one serious dent in her face. She grunted as she hit the pavement.

Shego looked at herself in a pocket mirror she took out and saw some of her odd makeup was running. "You ruined my makeup, you nosy little brat! Don't think this is over yet! I'll be back!" She yelled as she ran for it, and the Heartless disappeared. Luckily for them they wouldn't have to face Heartless for now, if not for a short time.

"Hey, you guys all right? Anyone hurt?" Kim asked as soon as everyone was near her. Sora and the others nodded in reply, showing they were okay. "Well, that's good to know. Hey... Where's Ron?"

"Over here..." Ron's voice echoed a little, and Kim saw he was inside a trash can. She lifted the lid and Ron's head poked out. "Is it over? Are the evil monkeys gone?"

"Ron, it's okay. Sora helped us out big time," Kim replied while she looked back at Sora and added, "Thanks Sora, you were a big help!"

"You're welcome, we knew we did the right thing," Sora said while Goofy and Donald nodded, "But who was that woman? You seem to have a history with her."

"Actually, yeah, that was Shego, and she's real nasty. She's worse than anyone with a bad hair day," Kim replied as her device rang again, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

_"You should go to the mall A.S.A.P; Drakken is really making a show. By the way, I've been meaning to ask, but who's that with you?"_ Wade asked as Sora came closer to Kim.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you guys yet. I just met an interesting kid, Wade, his name's Sora, and he fights with this weird key..." Kim trailed off, not wanting to offend Sora, but it was the opposite. Sora took out the Keyblade and showed it to her.

"Actually, this is called a Keyblade, this is a weapon filled with magic. It's used to destroy the Heartless and to lock special Keyholes, which aren't your conventional type!" Sora explained while Kim's and Ron's eyes trailed on the weapon, admiring its unusual shape but amazing strength.

Sora gasped when he heard a voice say, _"You were the one. And still are."_

"Who's that?" Sora turned and saw nothing, but the voice was too familiar to ignore.

"Sora, are you alright?" Goofy asked Sora as he stared at the empty space, confused.

Sora knew what this meant: No one saw anything. "I'm fine; I thought I heard something behind me."

"So... What do we do now, Sora?" Donald asked his friend as he turned around.

"Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll help Kim with this Drakken guy. Are you with me?" Sora inquired, getting nods from both as a response.

"Aw, thanks, Sora! That means so much from you!" Kim replied thankfully. Sora just smiled at her and knew what he had to do.

"Then it's settled! **We help Kim defeat Drakken and the Heartless!**"

Meanwhile, however, the very same person Sora had met before was staring from a corner, hidden. _"Fools... Must they throw away their lives for this?"_

* * *

_**Well, that was part A of book one. I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	3. Heavenly Premonition, Part B

**Kingdom Hearts: The Untold Stories**

**-Book One: _Heavenly Premonition_-**

**By: Wolf E. Urameshi**

**Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Final Fantasy characters and elements are property of Square Enix and Disney; no infringement of the law is meant in any way. Also, all original characters are property of their original owners and used with permission, when applicable. **

**Started: 2006, January 14th, 2006**

**Finished: -**

**A/N: Hello again! Took me a long while, but I managed to get this done. I wasn't able to update because my schedule became suddenly demanding and in Christmas my PC broke, so I wasn't able to do this... Until now, though. Also, there's something I wanted to explain about the prologue. I structured it the way see quotes flying around in Kingdom Hearts 2 trailers because I thought it was cool. That said, I must also state this book marks the first appearance of a certain Disney character and a Final Fantasy character. LOL, I gave Celes (Final Fantasy VI) a brother! Well, this is Part B of Book One, therefore enjoy!**

_**-Book One: 'Heavenly Premonition', Part B-**_

"_The darkness is calling you... You just can't see it. Why do you continue...? And... Must I continue this farce...?" _ The same mysterious figure that talked Sora before stood behind a tree as he talked to his friends. The person could not understand Sora's intentions.

"What is the matter, brother? Is something troubling you, Kenichi?" Kenichi turned around quickly and saw a blonde woman with blue eyes and a diadem in a black coat, just like him.

"Celes! Where have you been?"

"I've been... Around. I was still looking for him."

"You mean that fool, Kefka? Please, he couldn't even build a house if he wanted to!" The name of Kefka truly gave him fear. Kefka was one of the Thirteenth Order's most insidious supporters. However, he destroyed nearly half of it and went off on a crusade for power. Those events still sounded in his mind...

_-----_

_Unknown Place_

"_Hee hee!_ _I am darkness itself!"_

"_No! Why are you doing this...? This isn't what we planned, Kefka!"_

"_That's because it _isn't _what we were planning? My ultimate goal is to destroy the worlds and make them all for me! Now then, will you serve me, Kenichi?"_

"_Not a damn chance! I'll stop you here and now!"_

"_Really?_ _Well, let me tell you something... **The darkness is your place.**" _

"_No! Can I really be as dark and malevolent and threatening to the universe as he is? If only I could release my darkness..." That said and done, Kefka turned, and aimed the palm of his hand towards a nearby village. It started to glow with dark radiance and flew from the hand. The small village that had been standing there was turned into a darker version of what it was, as flames and Heartless did their job with the hearts of the innocent people on the place, draining their hearts with no remorse or shame._

"_Please stop! Stop it!"_

"_Silence!_ _You're next!"_

"_Never!_ _I will destroy you!"_

"_Come if you dare! Hee hee hee!"_

_--------_

Present Day

"Kenichi, it wasn't your fault. You tried your hardest to stop him. There was nothing you could have done." Celes tried to comfort him, but Kenichi wouldn't have it as he turned and ran. 

"No! You're wrong!" Kenichi disappeared behind some houses, and Celes sighed in pure sadness. She still wondered why he couldn't put the past behind him.

Meanwhile, Sora and his friends were walking down the road to the Mall (which was already looming on the horizon) talking excitedly about the Heartless and their plans to stop them and Drakken. "So, let me see if I got it right. The Heartless are beings that drain the hearts of people? And they are weak to the light?" Kim asked as Sora nodded and Ron just cowered behind Kim.

"Man, who _would _want to meet them in Bueno Nacho?"

"Ron, cut it out! Now's not the time for this—Eeek!" Sora's hand flew to the Keyblade once he saw what was going on: Heartless had appeared in front of them, ready to strike. But the bad thing about it was that some of the monkey-looking ones were there.

"_Gyyyaaahh!_ _Bad monkey Heartless! Aaaahh!"_ This was Ron's cue to run, and he did so as his naked mole rat Rufus frowned in his pockets. Sora knew this wouldn't be an easy adventure.

-----

**Sorry this was short, but I promise, I'll try to make it up to you next update. See you next chapter!**


End file.
